YOU ARE MY RIB
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


Title : you are my rib

Author : Choi Aiyu

Pairing : Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun (WONKYU)

Genre : Romance :: Hurt :: Geje bin Abal:: ?

Rate : M (?)

Length : oneshot

**warning!**

BOY X BOY. Kalo ada yang ngga suka, dengan hormat aiyu persilahkan untuk meninggalkan blog ini. MIAN, kalo semakin kebawah ceritanya semakin amburadul…..

Seperti biasa, Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh utama itu memang wajib disengaja. Tapi kalo ada kesamaan cerita, maaf itu murni tidak disengaja. Boleh coment setajam-tajamnya. Tapi jangan di Bash yaa….

ÅÏγÜ

Sore ini, di saat senja mencapai titik paling sempurna terdapat dua sosok namja sedang duduk di balkon sebuah apartemen mewah sambil menikmati waffle dan espresso. Ah, tidak lupa alunan musik romantis yang mengiringi kemesraan sepasang namja itu. Apakah mereka tinggal bersama? Tidak! Hanya saja sesekali sang namja cantik berkunjung dan menginap disaat sang namja tampan nan atletis sedang libur dari jadwalnya yang sangat padat. Berkali-kali canda dan tawa menghiasi kebersamaan mereka. Adakah yang lebih indah dari semua itu? Aku rasa tidak bagi dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih, choi siwon dan cho kyuhyu. Hahahaha

Kyuhyun : Hyung, Siapa orang yang paling kamu cintai di dunia ini?

Siwon : Tentu saja kamu, baby. Wae?

Kyuhyun : Bagi hyung aku ini siapa?

Siwon : *berpikir sejenak sambil menatap kyu intens* Bagi hyung kamu adalah bagian dari tubuh hyung yang diciptakan tuhan dari tulang rusuk hyung. Untuk menemani hidup hyung untuk selama-lamanya. Tanpamu aku galaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau! *plaaak

Kyuhyun : "….."

Mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut namjachingunya kyu hanya bisa berblusing ria tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

ÅÏγÜ

Setelah menjalin cinta sejak beberapa saat setelah terbentuknya super junior M, siwon dan kyuhnyun memang seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan satu sama lain. Namun beberapa waktu belakangan ini kebersamaan mereka sedikit terusik lantaran mereka tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Siwon dengan segudang tawaran iklan dan dramanya yang kadang harus shoting diluar negri, dan kyuhyun dengan kegiatanya dengan super junior, drama musical, iklan dan sekarang ini harus menjadi MC tetap di Radio star.

Kenyataan hidup yang seperti ini dengan jarangnya komunikasi diantara mereka suatu hari mereka bertengkar dan pertengkaran itu menjadi semakin panas lantaran rasa cemburu satu sama lain yang mengakibatkan kyuhyun pergi dari apartemen siwon. Saat menutup pintu dengan sangat keras, kyuhyun berteriak, "Hyung jahat! Hyung sudak tidak mencintaiku lagi. Hyung lebih memilih bermesraan dengan yeoja-yeoja itu." Teriak kyuhyun, tidak perduli dengan sekitar. Bahkan tidak perduli jika ada wartawan atau paparazi yang mengabadikan momen ini.

Siwon yang sangat tidak menyukai ketidak dewasaan kyuhyun secara sepontan juga ikut-ikutan terbawa emosi dan berteriak dari dalam apartemen, "kau egois, kyu! Aku kecewa selama ini menjadi namjachingumu. Yeoja itu hanyalah lawan mainku dalam drama. Jika harus bermesraan itu adalah tuntutan sekenario. Kau sendiri juga bermesraan dengan yeoja-yeoja drama musicalmu."

Tiba-tiba kyu terdiam mencerna kata-kata siwon. Masih dengan luapan emosi yang bergemuruh dipikirannya. Dibukanya pintu apartemen siwon. Matanya basah karena air mata yang kini mengalir deras, membuat hati siwon sakit dan menyesal karena mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan saat sedang dikuasai emosi. Tetapi seperti air mata kyu yang telah mengalir, ucapannya tidak mungkin bisa dikembalikan lagi.

Kyu menatap mata siwon dengan pandangan terluka seakan tidak percaya pada apa yang telah dia dengar dari mulut namjachingunya itu. "Kalau kau menyesal menjadikanku namjachingumu, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini sampai disini. Lebih baik kita berpisah dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing."

ÅÏγÜ

SKIP

Satu bulan berlalu. Kyuhyun tetap dengan kesibukannya bersama KRY dan pekerjaanya menjadi host, dan siwon dengan dramanya. Mereka belum pernah bertemu satu sama lain setelah pertengkaran mereka karena siwon harus meninggalkan super junior karena harus shoting drama di Taiwan.

Kacau. Berantakan. Dan seperti orang asing bagi diri mereka sendiri. Itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Seperti kehilangan oksigen. Seperti berjalan seorang diri dimuka bumi ini. Berkali-kali siwon harus mengulang adegan dalam dramanya karena tidak dapat menghayati perannya.

Berkali-kali pula kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan dalam siaran karena tidak dapat menghafal naskah. Pikiran mereka entah ada dimana saat ini.

Siwon yang diberi libur oleh sutradaranya dengan alasan agar menyelesaikan dulu masalah yang sedang membebani pikirannya kini kembali ke korea. Tujuannya hanya satu, Ingin bertemu seseorang yang amat sangat dirindukannya. Yang selalu membuat pikirannya kacau akhir-akhir ini.

Begitu siwon sampai Incheon Airport, dia langsung menaiki taksi menuju dorm super junior. Sesampainya di dorm dia menuju lantai 11, dimana seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya tinggal.

"siwonie!" kata orang yang membukakan pintu, dan orang itu adalah yesung. Yesung kaget karena dia tau harusnya dongsaengnya yang tampan itu saat ini harusnya berada ditaiwan untuk shooting drama terbarunya.

Tanpa memperdulikan kekagetan yesung, siwon masuk kedalam dorm. Dia mengelilingi setiap inci ruangan. Dimulai dari kamar kyumin, ternyata kosong. Ke dapur dan ruang santai suju, ternyata sosok yang dicarinya juga tidak ada. Tingkahnya yang tidak jelas itu membuat seisi dorm lantai 11 merasa heran. Pasalnya setiap penghuni yang bertanya tidak satupun dihiraukannya.

'dimana dia' batin siwon putus asa dan kemudian keluar dari dorm membuat seisi ruangan saling bertatapan heran.

ÅÏγÜ

Dilain sisi, seorang namja cantik berkulit putih pucat bernama cho kyuhyun tengah berdiri didepan sebuah apartemen mewah yang sebulan yang lalu sering ia kunjungi atau tepatnya sering ia tinggali bersama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Dia merindukan pemilik salah satu ruangna diapartemen itu. Tapi sepertinya apa yang dia cari tidak akan dia temui saat ini, karena dia tau kalo orang itu sedang berada di Negara lain untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Air matanya mulai keluar, menyesali kejadian yang membuatnya terpisah dari namja yang sangat dia cintai.

"siwonie hyung, bogoshipo….." ucapnya lirih sambil berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

ÅÏγÜ

Takdir tengah mempermainkan mereka. Dua namja yang masih saling mencintai. Siapa yang membutuhkan siapa saat ini? hanya mereka yang tau.

Angin menderu dengan sangat kencang. Daun-daun bertebaran tak tentu arah. Awan mendung bergemuruh menyesakkan dada dua insan yang tengah gundah gulana. Keduanya berjalan tidak tau kemana arah yang mereka tuju. Hanya satu tujuan, ingin bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat dirindukan satu sama lain tapi entah bagaimana caranya, untuk mencari jawaban atas perasaan mereka. Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali atau memang takdir sudah menghentikan perjalanan kisah mereka.

Dan akhirnya, titik air deras mengguyur bagaikan ribuan butir mutiara menghempas jatuh ke bumi. Basah kuyub. Itulah yang dialami keduanya. Entah mengapa tanpa mereka sadari kaki mereka melangkah ketempat yang sama, sungai han. Mungkin takdir yang membawanya. Ingin mempersatukan dua insan yang sebenarnya masih saling mencintai.

Takdir terkadang lucu. Tempat yang sama. Sudut yang sama. Yang satu menjadi objek pencarian bagi yang lainnya. Yang lain adalah objek keinginan bagi yang satu. Saling mencari, saling berharap agar mendapatkan penawar dari rasa sakit juga rindu yang tengah mereka rasakan.

Dan pada akhirnya takdir belum mempertemukan mereka. Memberikan kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk merenungi kesalahan masing-masing. Sampai pada saatnya nanti takdir pula yang akan mempertemukan mereka di satu tempat dan waktu yang sama.

"kyu….."

"siwon hyung…."

Kata mereka berdua bersamaan. Terkejut dengan pertemuan yang tidak terduga ini.

ÅÏγÜ

Siwon pov

Aku berada di sungai han saat ini dengan ditemani guyuran air hujan yang semakin deras. Entah kenapa kakiku membawaku melangkah ketempat ini. sungai han adalah tempat favoriku dengan kyuhyun. Dulu aku dan dia sering ketempat ini dimalam hari hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua sambil menikmati indahnya pemandangan disekitar.

Hari ini aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Bahkan seluruh dorm sudah aku kelilingi. Tapi tidak juga aku menemukannya. Padahal sepertinya hari ini super junior free jadwal karena semua member sedang berkumpul dilantai 11.

Andai saja peristiwa itu tidak pernah terjadi, pasti saat ini aku masih bersamanya. Dia yang selalu bisa menjadi penyemangatku disaat aku jenuh menjalani jadwal shooting drama dan iklanku. Aku benar-benar menyesali perkataanku saat itu. Sampai saat ini, hatiku, dan tubuhku masih miliknya. Hanya milik cho kyuhyun seorang. Posisinya tidak akan pernah tergantikan selamanya didalam hatiku.

Aku langkahkan kakiku perlahan menyusuri tepian sungai han. Menikmati setiap tetes dari air hujan yang jatuh kebumi. Berharap sakit dalam hatiku ini dapat terhapuskan oleh derasnya air hujan yang menusuk-nusuk kulitku. Hingga akhirnya sesosok namja cantik yang sangant aku kenali bediri tepat dihadapanku.

"Kyu….." Aku tersentak kaget. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Dia benar-benar kyuhyun. Kyuhyunku yang sangat aku rindukan. Dia tampak sedikit kurus. Dan apa itu? Sepertinya dia menangis.

"Siwon hyung….." panggilnya sama kagetnya denganku.

Kami hanya berhadapan. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Mencari jawaban arti dari tatapan masing-masing.

Siwon pov end.

ÅÏγÜ

Kyuhyun pov

Aku berada tepi sugnai han saat ini. menyusuri jalan selangkah demi selangkah. Menikmati guyuran air hujan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku melangkahkan kakiku ketempat ini. Tempat dimana aku dan siwong hyung biasa menghabiskan waktu luang bersama.

Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin bertemu, tapi bagaimana bisa. Hubungaku dengannya sudah berakhir meskipun aku masih sangat mencintainya. Lagipula saat ini dia berada di Taiwan. Seandainya saat itu kami tidak sama-sama emosi mungkin saat ini aku masih bersamanya. Dan saat aku merindukannya aku tinggal menelephonya.

Mataku panas, aku ingin menangis. Andai saja tidak hujan pasti akan terlihat dengan jelas air mata menggenang dimataku dan siap untuk meluncur keluar.

Aku terus berjalan, hingga aku melihat sosok namja tinggi yang juga sedang berjalan didepanku. Walaupun dia berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya, tapi aku tau dengan jelas siapa dia. Ya! Dia siwon hyung, orang yang sangat aku rindukan. Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya dia sedang shooting di Taiwan?.

Aku berhenti di hadapannya. Dia mendongkan kepalanya seolah menyadari keberadaanku.

"kyu…." Katanya kaget melihatku.

"siwon hyung….." kataku yang juga kaget melihatnya.

Kami berdua hanya diam. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Mencari jawaban dari arti tatapan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun pov end.

ÅÏγÜ

Keduanya kini saling menatap. Siwon menatap mata kyuhyun, begitu sebaliknya kyuhyun juga menatap intens mata siwon. Keduanya sudah tidak tahan membendung perasaan rindu yang meluap-luap, keduanya saling mendekatkan diri hingga akhirnya sedetik kemudian mereka berpelukan. Mencurahkan rindu yang tidak tertahankan, tidak perduli dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Siwon membutuhkan kyuhyun dalam hidupnya, begitu pula kyuhyun. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Jika salah satu pergi yang satu akan mencari walau sejauh apapun itu. Kenyataanya raga mereka mungkin bisa terpisah, tapi hati mereka slalu menyatu.

"jeongmal bogoshipo, baby" bisik siwon ditelinga kyuhyun. Mempererat pelukanya, seakan tidak ingin terpisah lagi.

"nado bogoshipo,hyung" jawab kyuhyun lirih denga jelas, menahan isak tangisnya yang mulai keluar.

Mereka berpelukan lama, hingga akhirnya siwon melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya kembali mata indah kyuhyun, dan didekatnya perlahan bibirnya ke bibir kyuhyun. Pertama hanya kecupan ringan tapi dengan penuh perasaan, merasa tidak ada penolakan akhirnya kembali memperdalam ciumannya. Awalnya kyuhyun hanya diam tidak membalas ciumannya, lidah siwon lalu mendorong-dorong bibir kyuhyun agar tertutup sampai akhirnya siwon mengigit bibir bawah kyuhyun dan itu membuat mulut kyuhyun terbuka. Siwon yang sama sekali enggan untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan segera memasukan lidahnya. Mencoba membuat kyuhyun membalas ciumannya yang sudah mulai panas. Merasa tergoda, kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher siwon dan mulai membalas ciuman tersebut.

Kalau saja kyuhyun tidak tiba-tiba melepas ciumanya lalu kemudian bersin-bersin mungkin mereka akan berciuman sampai hujan ini berhenti yang entah itu kapan terjadinya.

Siwon yang akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa terkekeh melihat wajah lucu kyuhyun. Siwon melepas saah satu tangannya dari pinggang kyuhyun mengusap rambut basah kyuhyun.

"sepertinya kamu sudah masuk angin, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dan ke apartemenku untuk menghangtkan badan" ajak siwon sedikit menggoda dengan mengedipkan matanya membuat wajah kyuhyun semakin merona.

"hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuung, jangan menggodaku" rengek kyuhyun manja sambil menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

Siwon mengajak kyuhyun ke apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari sungai han (*anggep aja gitu), mereka berjalan berdampingan, bergandengan tangan seolah tidak pernah ada masalah diantara mereka berdua.

ÅÏγÜ

SKIP

Seorang namja tampan keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah handuk ditangannya. Dia berjalan kearah namja cantik yang tengah duduk kedinginan dipinggur sofa.

"baby, sebaiknya keringkan dulu badanmu itu kalo tidak nanti kamu masuk angin" perintah siwon memberikan handuk yang dipegangnya pada kyuhyun.

"ne hyung" jawab kyuhyun kemuidian berlalu kekamar siwon. Setelah itu siwon pergi ke dapur untuk membuat coklat panas.

Kyuhyun tengah berada dikamar mandi yang terdapat dikamar siwon. Karena kedinginan dia putuskan untuk madi dulu sebelum berganti pakaian. Setelah beberapa lama berendam dengan air hangat dibathtub kemudian dia keluar dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan memilih baju hangat dilemari, kebetulan di apartemen siwon masih ada baju-bajunya yang dulu.

Merasa khawatir karena telah lama menunggu kyuhyun yang tidak keluar-keluar dari kamar, siwon membawa dua cangkir coklat panas yang dibuatnya. Dia khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa, bisa saja kyuhyun pingsan saat berganti baju karena tadi kehujanan cukup lama.

"baby, kenapa lama sekali? Apa kamu baik baik sa…." Ucapan siwon terhenti saat memasuki kamarnya. Dia terpana melihat kyuhyun yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya sehingga menampakan kulit putihnya yang sehalus porselen.

Sowon letakan dua gelas coklat panasnya dimeja, kemudian mendekat kearah kyuhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"kamu cantik sekali, baby?" bisiknya.

"hyung! Kapan kamu masuk?" ucah kyuhyun membalikan badannya, kaget karena dia tidak mendengar kalo siwon masuk kekamar. Wajahnya memerah semerah kepiting rebus menahan malu dengan penampilannya saat ini.

"aku merindukanmu, baby" siwon mengelus pelan pipi kyuhyun kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir kyuhyun. Kyuhyun reflek melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sowon dan membalas ciuman siwon. Siwon merasa senang dengan respon kyuhyun, semakin dalam melumat bibir kyuhyun.

"hmmphh…" desahan lirih keluar dari mulut kyuhyun membuat siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Digigitnya pelan bibir kyuhyun meminta akses lebih, dan kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud siwon kemudian membuka mulutnya.

Siwon melancarkan kecupannya dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam lidah kyuhyun, mengelus lidah kyuhyun dengan lidahnya dan menghisap salivanya hingga habis membuat kyuhyun semakin merintih nikmat.

"aakhhh" kyuhyun mengerang saat siwon semakin ganas menciumnya.

"aakh, hyuu… aaaa..ngghhhh" kyuhyun semakin mendesah saat bibir siwon turun keleher jenjangnya, menghisap dan mengigit ringan sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah.

"eemmm…. wooonieh … Aaakh" dicengkeramnya rambut siwon saat hisapan siwon semakin kencang.

"saranghae baby" bisik siwon lirih

"nado saranghae, wonnie"

"baby, bolehkah….?" ucap siwon menatap mata kyuhyun, meminta persetujuan.

"n….ne…" jawab kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya, semburat merah tampak jelas diwajahnya yang malu.

Tanpa membuang waktu siwon mengangkat dan menggendong siwon ala bridal style menuju tempat tidur king size miliknya.

Dibaringkannya kyuhyun diatas ranjang, dilepasnya handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan disinilah kyuhyun sekarang, neked tanpa sehelai benangpun. Melihat tubauh polos kyuhyun siwon menjadi semakin bernafsu.

"aku mencintaimu baby" bisik siwon parau di telinga kyuhyun dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya menyapu bibir tipis kyuhyun.

"ngggghhh" desah kyuhyun tertahan karena ciuman siwon semakin ganas menguasai mulutnya dan membuatnya lebih bergairah tanggannya menekan kepala siwon memintanya agar lebih dalam menciumnya. Siwonpun menuruti permintaan kyuhyun dengan memainkan lidahnya keseluruha bagian mulut kyuhyun dengan sesekali menyentuh langit-langit mulut kyuhyun dengan lidahnya membuat kyuhyun merasa geli.

Sementara memperdalam ciumannya, tangan siwon tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai bergerilya menjelajahi tubuh mulus kyuhyun. Mulai mengusap pelan lehernya kemudian turun kebawah mengusap perutnya dan terus kebawah lagi.

Setelah puas dengan bibir kyuhyun kini ciuman siwon beralih turun ke lehernya, dijilatnya leher kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Tidak hanya menjilat, tapi sesekali dihisap dan juga digigit kyuhyun sehingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan atau bahkan keunguan.

"eeeeeeeemmmmmmmmph… aaakh"desah kyuhyun saat mulut siwon menjilat bahkan menggigit pelan nipelnya. Sementara tangan siwon yang bebas terus menjelajah kebawah dan sesekali kembali keatas meraba niple yang satunya yang belum terjamah mulutnya.

"nggghhh… wooon….iiihhhhh" kyuhyun kembali mendesah saat tangan siwon tiba-tiba membelai bagian bawahnya.

Siwon kembali melumat bibir menggoda kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, merasa terhalangi dengan pakaian siwon yang masih lengkap, dirabanya punggung siwon dengan memasukan tangannya kedalam kaos yang dipakai namja tampan itu. kemudian mengangkatnya keatas hingga terlepas dileher sehinggal memperlihatkan ABS di tubuh sexynya.. setelah itu tangan kyuhyun kembali kepinggang siwon menarik-narik celana yang dipakai siwon. Mengerti dengan keinginan kyuhyun siwon kemudian berdiri dan melepas semua yang masih melekat ditubuhnya sehingga membuatnya tampil neked tanpa sehelai benangpun memperlihatkan junior besarnya yang sudah menegang.

Disambarnya kembali bibir kyuhyun, melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta yang disambut kyuhyun dengan hangat. Dimainkannya tanggan siwon pada junior kyuhyun yang menegang, mengocoknya perlahan namun pasti membuat yang punya merasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

"uuuuukh…" pekik kyuhyun kesakitan merasakan salah satu jari siwon masuk kedalam holenya. Seolah tidak perduli dengan kesakitan yang dialami hyuhyun, siwon justru memasukan satu lagi jarinya.

"hyuuunghhhh, appoooh" rengek kyuhyun.

"ssst, sabar baby, sakitnya akan hilang sebentar lagi" bisik siwon pelan.

Sementara tangannya kanannya berada didalam hole kyuhyun, tangan kirinya tidak tinggal diam, diremasnya niple kiri kyuhyun lalu dihisapnya yang sebelah kanan. Perlahan ciuman siwon semakin turun hingga berhenti pada sebuah junior yang terlihat imut(?) itu dan selanjutnya memasukannya kedalam mulutnya, mengocok, menjilat, bahkan menggigit pelan.

"aaaaaahhhhh…. Eeengggh….. fasshhhteer, hyuuungh" rancau kyuhyun merasakan nikmat pada juniornya yang tengah dimanjakan mulut namja tampan itu. tidak perlu berlama-lama siwonpun mengabulkan permintaan kyuhyun dengan mempercepat gerakan mulutnya. Membuat kyuhyun semakin mendesah nikmat. Tidak butuh waktu lama, junior kyuhyun mulai berkedut dan terasa penuh ingin memuntahkan isinya.

"aaaaaahhhh….. siiwonniehhhh" lenguh kyuhyun saat cairan sperma menyemprot didalam mulut siwon yang kemudian ditelah habis tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Segera siwon bangkit menuju bibir kyuhyur kyuhyun lalu menciunya dengan lembut. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dimasukan juniornya yang sudah menegang itu ke dalam hole kyuhyun.

"uuuggh….aaakkh…. aphpooh" kyuhyun mendesah saat dirasa sebuah benda masuk kedalam holenya dengan sedikit keras. Rasanya benar-benar sakit tapi juga nikmat. tangannya kemudian menekan kepala siwon agar lebih dalam menciumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tengah dirasakannya.

Mereka terus memainkan lidah masing-masing dan saling bertukar saliva, dengan siwon terus menggerakan juniornya pada hole sempit kyuhyun, menggoyangkan keluar-masuk dengban cepat menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang tiada tara pada keduanya.

Tangan siwon pun tidak tinggal diam. Sambil terus mengeluar-masukan kejantanannnya pada hole kyuhyun, tangan kanannya mengocok kejantanan kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"nggghhhh…. Wonnieh, aku mau keluar, eeengh faas…hteeer… aaaaanggh" rancu kyuhyun tidak karuan.

"bersamaah baby"

Siwon semakin mempercepat tempo gerakan juniornya pada hole kyuhyun dan gerakan tangannya pada junior kyuhyun yang sudah sangant tegang dan siap menyeburkan cairan cintanya.

"aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" lenguh keduanya bersamaan saat cairan putih itu keluar dari junior masing-masing. Hanya saja cairan siwon keluar didalam hole kyuhyun dan cairan kyuhyun menyemprot(?) pada perut siwon.

Siwon terjatuh lemas diatas tubuh kyuhyun, nafas keduanya masih terengah-engah. Kemudian siwon mengeluarkan juniornya yang masih menancap pada hole kyuhyun dan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah kanan tubuh kyuhyun.

"apa kamu lelah, baby?" Tanya siwon saat melihat kyuhyun terlihat kyuhyun sedikit memejamkan matanya terlihat sedikit mengantuk.

"ne, hyung" jawab kyuhyun lemah.

"kalo begitu, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang" kata siwon sambil membawa kyuhyun kepelukannya agar bersandar pada dada sebelah kirinya yang bidang dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang masih neked.

ÅÏγÜ

morning

Kyuhyun bangun lebih dulu dari pada siwon. Diliriknya sosok namja tampan yang masih terbaring disebelahnya itu kemudian dia tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang mereka lakikan semalam 'sangat tampan' gumamnya dalam hati. Dikecupnya bibir siwon dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya. Lalu dia bangkit dan mengenakan kaos siwon yang tampak kebesaran ditubuhnya kemudian berjalan menuju balkon untuk menghirup udara pagi.

Siwon terbangun saat merasa ada sesuatu yang mengecup bibirnya. Tapi dia tidak langsung membuka matanya hanya sedikit menikmati sambil mengamati namja cantik itu mengenakan kaosnya yang tampak kebesaran. 'neomu yeppeo' dengan pura-pura masih tertidur siwon terus menahan senyumnya.

"baby" kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat merasakan tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya. Kemudian dia memutar kepalanya melihat sosok namja tampang di belakangnya yang disabut dengan ciuman hangat yang membuat pipi kyuhyun terasa panas dan memunculkan semburat merah.

Lihatlah namja cantik ini, sudah bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan bersama siwon tapi hanya dengan ciuman singkat saja masih membuat pipinya memerah karena malu.

"eem… hyung?" ucah kyuhyun kemudian.

"ne?" jawab siwon singkat karena bingung dengan ekspresi kyuhyun yang tampak aneh dimatanya.

"mmmm….. apa setelah kejadian semalam itu artinya kita akan bersama lagi?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya takut dengan jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut namja didepannya.

Siwon mendongakan wajah kyuhyun agar menghadap padanya. "tentu saja baby, kita akan selalu bersama untuk selamanya."

(bingung kata"nya dari pada ga selese" ya ginia ja deh. VT_T)

Mendengar jawaban dari siwon kyuhyun merasa sangat senang lalu menghambur kepelukan siwon.

"saranghae wonnie, maafkan keegoisanku waktu itu hyung" kata kyuhyun kemudian.

"nado baby, maafkan hyung juga baby, selama berpisah denganmu dunia hyung rasanya hancur"

"benarkah? kenapa hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun tersenyum penasaran.

"seperti yang pernah hyung katakana padamu dulu 'kamu adalah bagian dari diri hyung, kamu adalah tulang rusuk hyung' tanpamu hidup hyung rasanya tidak lengkap" Jelas siwon.

"jangan tinggalkan hyung lagi baby, hyung sangat mencitaimu" pinta siwon, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir kyuhyun dan membawa mereka kedalam ciuman yang dalam dan panas.

**END**

Hei apa ini? #plaaakkkkk…

Aku kan mau bikin drabble kenpa malah bikin FF panjang kaya gini akhirnya? Aaaakh!

Otakku yang somplak ini mank kalo lagi ngalir suka deres kaya sungai han yang lagi kebanjiran. Apa lagi kalo lagi galau badai kaya sekarang(Ini apa lagi coba?).

gara" bikin FF ini juga aku kehilangan mood buat ngerjain FF yang lain. makanya pada terbengkalai…

Eeemmm eeemmm… jangan lupa comen'nya eaaah biar semangat bikin FF lagi. Aiyu harap, comen'nya yang tajem. Setajem mulut evil mommy kyu….#plaaaaak(digampar daddywon)

Mian NCnya ga bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed! pendek lagi…. maklum, soalnya ini yang pertama masalahnya…..


End file.
